Reconsidération
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Ren dévasté par l'absence de son fils va voyager pour se retrouver un peu. Il ira chez Horohoro. là-bas, il apprendra plus d'une chose.


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur

Note : Le personnage de Michel est fictif et je spoile allègrement la fin du manga, voilà

* * *

Ren posa un regard sur sa cicatrice, ce n'était jamais beau à voir. Il le ferait payer à cet imbécile glacé. Ce n'était pas si grave que ça au fond ce tatouage l'avait longtemps rattaché à famille des plus étranges. Il lâchait un soupir. Il s'habilla pour sortir. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas le mal des transports, car voyager sur son oversoul était certes pratique, mais très épuisant. C'était ridicule en plus, bien que son dragon eût quelque chose de classe. Il commença son voyage, celui qu'il avait prévu. Il se gratta le cou, c'était bien eux de jamais donner de nouvelles et débarquer à l'improviste dans sa vie. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne. Le shaman de la foudre sentit ses joues chauffés. Ses hormones faisaient n'importe quoi en ce moment. Ces pas le dirigeait vers la gare. Il ira sûrement voir Horohoro s'occuper de ses plantes. Fuku. Il remarqua le temps idéal pour rester dehors, pas un nuage gris à l'horizon, des nuages blancs comme la neige. Son élément était toujours en rapport avec le froid. L'eau et l'électricité ne sont pas bonnes camarades, alors pourquoi. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Ren arriva des heures plus tard. Il vit la montagne couverte de verdure. Il avait beau savoir que l'homme des glaces souriait, il savait que tout cela était parfois fin. Que cette joie cachait une tristesse profonde, une solitude. Il eut la première fois cette envie de le serrer alors qu'il rendait visite à Yoh et sa fiancée. Il appuya sur le bouton et la boisson tomba. Il la prit, elle ne serait pas de trop. Il fallait s'hydrater, quand bien même il faisait plus frais dans cette région. Il la garda en main. Il prit le chemin qui s'enfonçait doucement dans la plantation.

Il marcha tranquille et ça aurait pu durer longtemps sans l'intervention de Chocolove, qui avait gardé son handicap pour se punir. Il tomba quand ce dernier sauta sur son dos.

« Pardon, tu viens voir Horohoro ? J'espérai voir le petit Hana, mais je l'ai raté de peu.  
-Tu voulais tester ta nouvelle blague, c'est ça ?  
-Lui au moins il rit.  
-Tu sais qu'il ne comprend pas ?  
-Je m'en fiche, ce qui compte, c'est les rires. Tu crois qu'il est où ?  
-Sûrement avec Tamao.  
-Merci mec, je file. »

Il lâcha un soupir, franchement à quel point il trouvait ses histoires drôles. Ces calembours ne lui faisaient même pas sourire. Limite, il trouvât que Yoh était un peu drôle, surtout quand Anna s'en mêlait. Il eut un rire à cette pensée. Il arriva quelques instants plus tard. Pas l'ombre de la chevelure bleutée de son ami. Ils étaient à présent deux adultes responsables. Il se dit qu'il ferait d'être un père plus responsable pour son enfant, Michel, son fils chéri. Mais la demoiselle française l'avait emmené dans son pays natal. Il sut à cet instant qu'il le verrait plus. Ce qui laissait un trou béant comme cette immense cicatrice qu'il portait encore.

« Tiens, si je m'y attendait. Ren, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, ma sœur peut te préparer un thé dans ma cabane. J'ai encore du boulot.  
-Je t'attendrais... »

Il râla un peu d'être en compagnie de la jeune sœur de l'homme. Elle était parfois bien trop proche à son goût. Il était jaloux d'une fille. Vraiment, son manque avait bien des désagréments. Il frappa trois coups sur la petite maison en bois. Il fut accueilli par le sourire et la voix perçante de Pirika. Il roula des yeux et adressa à peine un bonjour. Il prit la place sur un coussin, bien entendu, ce dernier était bleu ou blanc. Il préféra le bleu. Il posa une main sur la table en bois.

« C'est un réel plaisir de te voir ici Ren. Un souci avec mon frère ?  
-Pas vraiment, c'est un peu compliqué.  
-Si ce crétin te pose des problèmes, je peux lui faire la leçon à ce rustre.  
-Non merci, je préfère régler mes comptes moi-même. »

Un rire s'éleva dans la pièce. C'était celui de la jeune fille, complètement hilare, décidément Ren malgré les années et une naissance gardait son caractère de cochon. La demoiselle quitta la pièce et fit le thé. Comme cet homme l'appréciait. Ses colères étaient terribles. Petit, mais très fort. Son esprit n'était pas en reste. D'ailleurs, elle prépara un peu de boisson pour Bason. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard et posa la boisson devant l'homme et le fantôme.

« Merci.  
-Comment va Michel ?  
-Pas de nouvelle, j'en aurai jamais sûrement, vu qu'elle vit avec un autre homme.  
-Ce n'est pas Lizerg.  
-Non, il admire Jeanne, mais son cœur est pris par une personne emportée au great spirit.  
-Tu peux faire valoir tes droits, tu sais.  
-Ma situation financière n'est pas stable... »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, seul les bruit que produisait le chinois par pure politesse en buvant le thé habitait la pièce et ça dura le temps que Horohoro qui réchauffa l'ambiance comme à son habitude.

« Quel froid, je me croirai presque de retour sur l'Himalaya. Je pensais que tu avais des choses à dire Ren. »

Ren se tourna et fit la moue. Il détestait quand son ami faisait semblant. Avec le temps et surtout les observations, il avait fini par voir ce que cachait cet homme. Et cette face de lui le fascinait. La demoiselle le secoua, mais rien n'y fit. Elle servit le thé et s'en alla non sans un regard assassin. Le shaman avait affaire à pire qu'elle. Il lâcha un soupir et se prit un regard féroce de celui qu'il avait longtemps détesté. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver agréable à sa vision. Il secoua sa tête. Vraiment n'importe quoi. La perte de son fils le faisait délirer, c'était la seule explication. Il serra ses poings. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et vit le sourire de son ami, un qui lui disait qu'il serait là pour lui, comme d'habitude. Il le serra contre lui. Il lâcha un soupir.

« Tu devais reprendre ta veille coupe pour exprimer ton désaccord à l'enlèvement de ton fils ?  
-J'avais vraiment envie d'être un bon père pour lui. Mieux que le mien. Je ne l'aurais pas trop gâté non plus. Puis, je suis sûr que Michel aurait pu être un ami parfait pour Hana. Il est si loin... Sans un boulot stable, je ne peux prétendre à sa garde.  
-Tu le reverras, j'en suis sûr.  
-Mais quand Horohoro ? Quand ? »

Jamais Ren ne fut aussi dévasté qu'en ce moment. Il était comme cette fenêtre que le shaman des glaces avait fait voler de verre irréguliers, lors de sa résurerection... Brisé, il resta un moment comme ça. Oubliant même qu'il devait pousser cet homme et le traiter d'imbécile. Pourtant, jamais depuis la disparition de son fils et son désintérêt pour la Française. Il n'avait jamais compris ce dernier, c'était peut-être dû à la poitrine de cette dernière. Non, autrefois, il avait louché sur sa sœur. Il était carrément perdu.

« Allons dans la source chaude, ça nous décrassera et nous pourrons parler entre hommes.  
-Tu as une source chaude ?  
-Il y a des avantages à être ami avec Yoh. »

Ren laissa échapper un rire et le suivit jusqu'au bain. Il enleva ses vêtements sans aucune marque de gêne, c'était normal entre hommes. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il le voie. Il posait un regard sur le miroir. Il lui demanda dans sa tête « Miroir, miroir, dis-moi que je ne délire pas. Que je suis un homme normal... » Comme il avait un souci d'ordre mental. Il plongeait sa tête dans l'eau chaude. Cela lui faisait du bien, même si ça avait pour effet de ruiner la coiffure qu'il s'était fait. Laissant ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules. Il sentit une main les prendre un peu ces derniers. Il leva les yeux et rencontrait ceux de son ami. Il resta un moment comme ça, sans rien dire, ni bouger. Comme si tous les mots l'avaient quitté. Il se mordit les lèvres.

« Ils sont jolis, dommage pour ta coupe.  
-Je pourrai la refaire. Je ne comprends pas ce qui nous arrive.  
-Moi non plus. Mais, ce n'est pas grave. »

Les deux hommes restèrent là, ils observèrent le ciel qui commençait à s'obscurcir. C'était comme ça qu'ils restaient. Les contacts se limitant à la main de Horohoro dans les cheveux de Ren. Ils sortirent, non sans s'être un peu lavé. Ils s'habillèrent d'un Yukata. Pirika sourit doucement et vint se coller à son frère. Ce dernier s'écarta, car la demoiselle avait eu l'habitude de faire des entraînements en commençant par ce genre d'approche. Il n'avait plus vraiment de raison pour se battre. Kokoro était avec ces amis de sa race. Elle les guidait, c'était elle l'aîné. La demoiselle aux cheveux bleus râla et s'en alla, non sans avoir frappé son frère pourtant bien puissant qu'elle. Ren ramassa son ami et le conduisit à sa chambre. Il était déjà venu une fois et sa bonne mémoire avait fait. Qu'il retrouva très vite la chambre en bordel du jeune adulte. Il allait s'en aller quand il sentait une main saisir le bas de son haut. Il roula des yeux. Si ces deux hommes étaient beaux et différents. Ils avaient quelque chose en commun. Leur solitude. Il frotta les cheveux bleus du shaman des glaces. Il continua jusqu'à entendre la respiration régulière de ce dernier. Il sourit et se leva, non sans difficulté, il était encore un peu retenu par Horohoro. Il salua la sœur qui l'invita à dormir ici. Il accepta, bien qu'il se vît mal à squatter une chambre pourri et minuscule. Il s'allongea sur le futon et remonta la couverture sur son nez. Il soupira le nom de son fils. Il lui manquait beaucoup, ce gamin était adorable et déjà ne se laissais pas marcher sur les pieds. Il sourit, il sera un bon héritier. Il s'endormit après s'être retourné une bonne douzaine de fois.

Il se réveilla des heures plus tard. Frais et en pleine forme. Il frotta un peu ses paupières. Il lâcha un bâillement. Il sentit un peu de courbatures dans son corps. Le lit ne devait pas être très confortable. Il mit les pieds sur le sol. Il entendait les bruits de la maison, il trouva ça amusant de les entendre. Sa maison était bien silencieuse sans Michel. Il alla dans le salon. Il découvrait rien d'extraordinaire. Mais ça le fit sourire.

« Alors on rentre chez soi ?  
-Il y a rien qui m'attends chez moi, puis-je rester. Je travaillerai.  
-Une paire de main ne sera pas de trop.  
-Je ne pensais pas que la campagne te plairait, citadin.  
-La maison principale est isolée de tous.  
-C'est surprenant.  
-Pirika, ne gêne pas notre invité.  
-Il devra aider à entretenir la maison. »

Ren sentit la main de son ami tapoter son épaule. Il savait à quel point sa sœur était têtue. Cette journée, là. Il travailla avec son ami. Il se trompa plusieurs fois de chemin, heureusement qu'il avait Bason pour se repérer. Il attrapait lentement l'habitude de travailler manuellement. Ce qui développa un peu ses muscles bien maigres avant ça.

Après plusieurs mois, le téléphona sonna et c'était un appel de Michel. Il se précipita sur le combiné, il vivrait un peu ici. Un peu plus d'animation ne changerait pas beaucoup. Il sauta dans le bras de ses deux hôtes en les remerciant et les embrassa. Son appréciation de celui de celui de l'homme le gêna. Il s'écarta et se mit en tête de rendre son séjour si agréable que le gamin voudra rester dans ces lieux. Il adorait son fils. Et Jeanne un peu moins. Malheureusement, son délire religieux le gênait pas mal, c'était la raison principale de sa rupture, ça plus un rêve très étrange... Il arrivait quelque temps après. Ren était comme fou. Il sera son fils contre lui.

« Bonjour père, heureux de te revoir, tu as l'air en forme.  
-Pas besoin d'être aussi poli, Michel.  
-Dieu va punir.  
-Non, tu as le droit de faire certaines choses, te priver n'est pas bon pour toi.  
-Mais Maman... »

Il câlina son fils et lui caressa ses cheveux. L'enfant de six ans à peine s'accrocha à son père. Pourquoi tout était différent avec son paternel. Mais aussi pourquoi c'était plus plaisant... Bien qu'il ne fût pas facile pour lui d'oublier ce que sa maman disait. Ren souleva un peu l'enfant qui se mit à rire. Son père était tout décoiffé. Cet endroit si vert devait l'avoir changé. Le shaman de la foudre déposait l'enfant et ce dernier allait courir dans le champ de Fuku. Il parla aux petits fantômes. Ces derniers bien espiègles s'amusèrent avec leur invité. Ren le surveilla d'un œil, alors qu'il travaillait au soin des plantes. Le petit garçon percuta son père en courant après un esprit. Il s'en alla, non sans un grand sourire à son père. Courir, il aimait ça. Ce qui amusa Horohoro qui souleva le jeune garçon.

« Tu vas finir par les épuiser.  
-Pardon monsieur.  
-Appelle-moi Horohoro. Tu peux courir tant que tu veux, mais n'écrases pas les Fuku.  
-Sinon les petits fantômes seront fâchés ?  
-Oui.  
-Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils se fâchent, ils sont mignons.  
-Aller files, jeune homme.  
-Bien reçu, monsieur. »

Ren rit en voyant son gamin en train de s'amuser comme un fou, il continua de travailler jusqu'au temps du repas qui arriva bien plus vite qu'il aurait cru. Michel rigolait et souriait à Pirika qui lui donna encore plus de nourriture. Le shaman de la foudre frotta la tête de son fils. Il avait hérité des cheveux gris de sa mère, mais possédait ses iris, il demanda ce qu'il pouvait avoir d'autre en commun. Il finit son repas et laissa le gamin s'amuser à l'intérieur, car la pluie tomba finement sur le sol. Impossible de travailler à l'extérieur. Ce qui laissa à Horohoro le loisir de voir ce qu'un enfant aussi sage et vif pouvait faire.

« Tu fais quoi ?  
-Je dessine.  
-C'est qui sur ton dessin.  
-Papa et toi, monsieur.  
-Pourquoi nous deux. Bah, vous êtes copain non ?  
-c'est vrai. »

Ren se dit que son fils en devinait plus que lui-même. Il s'en alla laissant Pirika prendre le relais avec le garçon, il allait faire à manger quoi de mieux pour défouler ce jeune homme trop limité par sa mère. Le shaman de la foudre regarda d'un air peu intéressé, la télévision, il n'était pas le seul. Horohoro attendait que le temps redevienne beau. Ce qui ne semblait pas être sur le point de se produire.

« Ton fils a voulu dire quoi avec son dessin.  
-Nous sommes proches, plus proche que lorsque j'étais avec sa mère.  
-Il nous considère comme un couple ?  
-C'est ça en gros.  
-Oh, ce n'est pas si mal, puis pour un homme, tu es assez joli...  
-Je te retourne le compliment.  
-On fait quoi maintenant ?  
-Bah, on se teste, ça te va ?  
-Cela me va. »

Ren ria franchement avant de le serrer. Il alla s'occuper un peu de son fils. Il profita du fait qu'il avait un moment. Le jeune garçon était adorable et adorait cet endroit très vert. Il cria si fort que sa mère le laissa avec son père à condition que Pirika lui apprenne à lire et à écrire le japonais, vu que c'était la langue de ce pays. Le gamin avait beau être bilingue oralement, sur le papier, c'était autre chose. Le shaman de la foudre n'avait encore pas de travail de ce côté-là. Jeanne en profita pour refaire un peu sa vie. Se consacrer à dieu était certes son choix. Mais, elle avait peur. Cette crainte l'avait guidé dans son entêtement à privé son fils.

Ren passa un agréable moment avec Horohoro durant les mois qui suivaient, les deux s'approchèrent d'abord timidement, leur amitié étant un grand obstacle avec les interventions un peu jalouses de la petite sœur du deuxième homme. Le petit Michel apprit doucement à écrire le, mais ce n'était pas toujours gagné. Ce qui était un peu étrange, c'est qu'il comprenait mieux les explications et les exemples que lui montrait le shaman de glaces quand ils étaient dehors. En écrivant les caractères maladroitement avec une branche sur le sol meuble. Le jeune garçon rit souvent à l'exécution de ces derniers. Au moins, son fils n'était pas contre leur rapprochement, au contraire, il semblait le vouloir. Plusieurs fois, le père du gamin avait demandé à son fantôme où ce gosse piochait toutes ces idées. L'esprit n'en su pas grand chose, les humains évoluaient. Ce fut le déclencheur.

Un soir, alors que ça faisait plus de huit mois qu'il était là, et que ces muscles autrefois rachitiques avaient pris du volume. Il embrassa l'homme qui depuis un moment l'avait séduit. Le plaquant un peu violemment à un mur. Le shaman de glace ne s'en formalisa pas. Car il avait attendu ça depuis plusieurs mois. Ils s'embrassaient enfin. Et c'était un plaisir non dissimulé. Il y répondit à son baiser. Ce fut le début de tout. Ils ne se refusèrent pas souvent des tendresses et des moments à deux. Alternants un peu avec l'éducation de Michel. Il devait rentrer à l'école dès que possible. Il fit la connaissance de Hana et les deux jeunes étaient toujours fourrés ensembles. Ravi d'avoir un ami qui comme lui pouvait voir les fantômes. Ils rendirent chèvre les cinq adultes qui les éduquaient. Mais Ren ne put que se réjouir de cette vie. Il aimait un homme et était aimé en retour, ce dont il avait rêvé à un détail près. Mais la vie faite n'importe quoi. Amoureux d'un homme n'était pas si mal. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas évident et quand l'envie se présentait à eux. Ils n'étaient pas souvent seuls. Ils se trouvèrent d'autre moment, profitant que Pirika serait amoureux d'un type assez étrange. Mais gentil. La vie était belle.


End file.
